


the sound of silence

by georgiehensley



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Living Together, Neck Kissing, Sign Language, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>you fell asleep in front of the tv</i>, peta signs, her classes now having paid off. <i>bed’s cold. join me.</i></p>
<p>or, the one where peta wakes up to an empty bed, and it ends in sleepy cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is too cute and writing with a deaf character is a new thing for me that i'm kind of beginning to like. (it's just different, you know? and you kind of really get put in their head - even though this _is_ mostly from peta's pov)
> 
> anyway, yeah, title source is kind of obvious, and hopefully this gets more love than that mini tarzan au i wrote. (bc these two are precious and i know it's unlikely that they could ever happen in real life but i really like them together.)

it’s quiet when peta wakes up in the morning, just the sound of her breathing filling the silence of the room. the bed is empty aside from her own occupancy, and unfortunately cold as a result. confused, she climbs out of bed, her socked feet softly padding against the hardwood floor as she slips out of the room and down the hall.

there, she sees the flicker of the tv, its light getting brighter once she finally reaches the living room, only to find a sleeping nyle seated on the couch. fond smile on her face, she leans over, grabbing the remote from where it lies on the couch cushion by one of nyle’s hands, shutting the tv off. she then steps around the couch, leaning down to press a soft, gentle kiss against nyle’s cheek. he slowly blinks awake, rubbing his eyes as he adjusts to the early morning light.

_you fell asleep in front of the tv,_ peta signs, her classes now having paid off. _bed’s cold. join me._ and then she pouts, her own personal way of saying ‘please’. nyle grins sleepily, allowing himself to be pulled off the couch, following after the blonde as she heads back into the bedroom. as soon as she climbs back into bed, he’s quick to follow suit, an arm almost immediately sliding around her waist, his body as a whole practically curling around hers. their legs tangle together, and he presses a kiss to the back of her neck, his yet-to-be-shaven face rough against her skin. (not that she minds, though.)

against her stomach, he draws a small heart, their own sign for _i love you_ , meant for times like these where they either aren’t facing or cannot see each other. at both the cuteness of the action and the tickle it leaves on her skin, peta giggles, and as nyle feels the sound vibrate through her, he smiles.


End file.
